Notre Dame de Kuroneko
by Max Motierre de Mirabeau
Summary: Kyosuke, après avoir gagné un voyage pour deux à Paris suite à une loterie, propose à Kuroneko de faire le voyage avec lui, enchantée que l'on s'occupe un peu d'elle. Fic' en cours de rédaction ; deux à trois chapitres d'environ 1000 mots prévus.
1. Rendez vous au parc

Kyosuke rentrait d'une soirée karaoké que ses amis étudiants lui avait organisé pour fêter ses 20 ans comme il se devait. Sa tête lui tournait : il avait un peu trop abusé du saké et de la bière, importée d'Europe et qui titrait 7,9% d'alcool. Le jeune homme fila rapidement vers sa chambre : il n'avait qu'une envie désormais, c'était dormir jusque vers deux heures de l'après-midi au moins. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'écrasa sur le lit et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Kyosuke fut réveillé par la stridente sonnerie de son téléphone, qu'il décrocha,

_Allo ? Ah, c'est toi Kuroneko. Non, non tu ne me déranges pas. Tu n'arrives pas à joindre Kirino ? C'est normal, elle est partie de la maison pour trois semaines environ, en Australie. Quoi ? Pourquoi elle est en Australie ? Elle est dans une colonie de vacances pour apprendre l'Anglais, ma chère. Ah, ça te reviens désormais… Tu voulais autre chose ? Me voir ? Cet après-midi au parc, alors, ça te convient ? Okay. A plus tard._

Il était 10 heures et demie. Kyosuke était encore fatigué, mais il décida de se préparer et de s'habiller. Cela lui faisait drôle d'être dans une maison vide. Ses parents prenaient du repos dans une station balnéaire thaï sa sœur était en colo à Port Douglas, une petite station balnéaire au large de la grande barrière de corail, mais lui était resté seul, planté à Tokyo, en pleine période de vacances scolaires. Kyosuke était pensif, mais il se rappela soudain :

« Je dois vérifier les résultats de la loterie à laquelle j'ai participé au bar. Je n'aurais jamais dû dépenser de l'argent dans ces idioties… J'avais trop bu hier soir, manifestement. »

Kyosuke alluma son ordinateur portable, démarra son navigateur, et se rendit sur le site de l'entreprise qui avait organisé l'événement. Il cliqua sur la fiche correspondant à la loterie organisée hier au soir, et ne vit pas son nom dans la liste. Dépité, il se rassura :

« Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, j'avais des chances maigres d'obtenir le voyage en Europe… Voyons-voir quel est le chanceux qui a obtenu les deux billets… »

Kyosuke regarda la liste plus en détail et vit : Kousaka Kyosuke. Il manqua de s'étouffer, et ébahi, se demanda d'abord pourquoi il n'avait pas vu son nom-prénom, écrit en gras et en rouge plusieurs fois sur la page. Il soupira, perplexe.

« Et bien. Je ne m'imaginais pas aussi chanceux », se dit-il, « Un voyage pour deux à Paris, logé dans un hôtel 4 étoiles ! Je me demande bien qui je vais pouvoir emmener avec moi. Manami rentre à Tokyo dans un mois, ma sœur est partie… Je me sentirai gêné d'inviter une personne de la fac', aussi. »

Tandis qu'il buvait lentement son café, une idée vint à Kyosuke, bien qu'elle lui parût loufoque. «Kuroneko ? Elle en serait heureuse, j'imagine. Elle aime tout ce qui est gothique, et vu le nombre d'églises et de cathédrales à Paris, elle va être servie…Cependant, Kirino me tuerait pour bien moins que ça », intima-t-il, non sans raison. « Toujours est-il que l'avion est dans trois jours, et que c'est bien la seule personne disponible avec qui je m'entende suffisamment bien pour demander ce genre de choses. Je lui en toucherai mot cet après-midi. »

Quatre heures plus tard, Kyosuke se rendit au parc où il avait rendez-vous avec Kuroneko, emmenant avec lui les fameux billets. L'adolescente l'attendait sur un banc, visiblement arrivée en avance. Elle le salua, et lui lança,

« Alors, onii-san, tu t'ennuies pas trop sans Kirino ? »

Kyosuke, gêné, la regarda doucement, et répondit,

« On ne peut pas dire qu'elle me manque vraiment. Elle a toujours tendance à attirer l'attention, et surtout les problèmes, d'autant plus que c'est toujours moi qui doit régler ses problèmes. Je souhaiterai vraiment avoir une sœur qui soit facile à vivre. Enfin, c'est ma sœur, je dois l'aider et l'accepter comme elle est. Il n'y a rien à y faire. »

- « Je suis ta sœur facile à vivre, en quelque sorte, Onii-san. En prenant en considérant Kirino est une tsundere pitoyable fan de cet 'animé', Meruru sorcière poussière d'étoile, je comprends parfaitement que tu ais du mal à la supporter. Profite que Kirino ne soit pas là pour bien prendre soin de moi, Aniki»

- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu me fais les yeux doux en m'appelant grand-frère que je te considère comme une sœur affective. Je te considère comme une bonne amie, Kuroneko. »

La jeune fille fit la moue lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, et détourna sa tête. Kyosuke soupira à nouveau, et ajouta,

« Dit, Kuroneko. Tu avais envie de faire quelque chose où tu m'as fait venir pour rien ? »

Toujours renfrognée, elle répondit :

« Tu as une bonne idée d'activité, que tu puisse te racheter ? »

Elle se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux, fit une moue à la fois innocente et mignonne, et continua, « Tu me déçois beaucoup, Onii-san. Tu sais, mon grand frère est décédé d'une infection pulmonaire quand j'étais toute petite. Je m'en souviens très peu, mais il me manque terriblement. Alors, soit gentil avec moi Kyosuke, chéris-moi et considère-moi comme une sœur adorable.»

Kyosuke fut étonné, puis pris de compassion en voyant ce délicat et mignon visage pleurant à chaude larmes. Il la rassura :

« C'est donc pour ça que tu y tiens tant… Soit. Je vais m'occuper de toi comme un grand frère, mais uniquement en l'absence de Kirino, ça la rendrait jalouse, sinon, tu sais. »

Son visage s'éclaircit, et elle sourit timidement. Kyosuke continua,

« Comme activité, cette après-midi, on peut toujours aller au cinéma, ils passent une OAV Maschera…»

Il réfléchit un moment, et ajouta, en montrant le ticket d'avion à Kuroneko,

« J'ai gagné un voyage pour deux à Paris, et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le donner, vu que Manami et Kirino sont déjà parties. »

- « Je suis gênée… Tu es sûr que tu veux voyager avec moi ? »

- « Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon, et ta compagnie est loin de me déplaire, Kuroneko. Cela me ferait plaisir de voyager avec toi. C'est la première fois que je me rends en Europe. J'imagine que tu n'y es jamais allé non plus. »

- « Non, je n'y suis jamais allé. J'accepte, donc. Je devrais pouvoir convaincre ma mère sans trop de problèmes. On reparlera de ça plus tard. Concernant le cinéma, j'ai déjà vu cet OAV. Si tu n'y vois pas d'objection, je préférerais que l'on se promène dans le parc. »

- « Très bien. »

C'était en effet une très belle journée pour se promener au parc : le ciel était dégagé, et pourtant une douce fraîcheur, si caractéristique des lendemains de pluie emplissait l'air. Tandis qu'ils se promenaient, Kuroneko prit tendrement la main de Kyosuke, et lui chuchota :

« Merci Kyosuke. Tu serais vraiment un grand-frère idéal… Je ne comprends pas Kirino.»

La jeune fille fit une pause, et ajouta : « Excuse-moi, mais je dois déjà y aller, on m'attend à la maison. A Samedi, onii-chan. »

Kyosuke lui fit la bise, et la regarda s'éloigner, hypnotisé par les mouvements rythmés de sa robe noire victorienne, balayée par le vent et déplacée par ses hanches.


	2. L'arrivée à Paris

Kyosuke sortait progressivement d'un pénible sommeil. Ses articulations et son dos douloureux, raidi par les sièges étroits de l'avion, ne l'avaient absolument pas aidé à dormir convenablement. « Je ne vois absolument pas comment j'ai réussi à dormir dans ce siège, serré comme j'étais par les accoudoirs, mais passons… », pensa-t-il.

Il se tourna vers sa droite, et vit que Kuroneko n'était pas encore réveillée. On pouvait lire sur son visage pâle une sérénité quasi-méditative, malgré l'assise inconfortable et le souffle des réacteurs.

Depuis le hublot, le jeune homme observait la campagne qui entourait la région Parisienne. Il fut frappé par la vue de ces vastes champs céréaliers qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, sporadiquement interrompus par les clochers pittoresques des petits bourgs campagnards environnants et traversés par de grandes autoroutes de bitume où l'on conduisait à gauche. Kyosuke conclût que l'avion était en phase d'approche.

L'annonce de l'équipage confirma l'intuition de Kyosuke : « Mesdames, messieurs, compte tenu de l'atterrissage imminent de l'appareil, veuillez-vous assurer que votre tablette soit rangée, votre dossier de siège relevé et votre ceinture bouclée. Le temps est ensoleillé à Paris, la température à Charles de Gaulle est de 23°C. L'arrivée est prévu 10, heure Parisienne. »

Tandis que l'avion poursuivait sa descente, le jeune homme commença à rassembler les affaires qu'il avait laissé au sol, ainsi qu'à délicatement réveiller sa charmante compagne. Kyosuke commença par lui murmurer qu'ils étaient arrivés, en vain. Voyant que la jeune fille était profondément assoupie, il la secoua subtilement, ce qui n'eut que pour effet de lui faire prononcer, après un petit grognement, « Kirino... ». Kyosuke brossa alors la paume de sa main contre la peau douce de la joue de Kuroneko, qui ouvrit les yeux. Son visage avait pris une teinte écarlate : le délicat mouvement de la main de Kyosuke sur son minois ne l'avait visiblement pas laissée de marbre.

« Kyosuke ? », soupira la jeune fille, « L'avion a atterri, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder. D'une minute à l'autre. »

Elle bailla, puis répondit :« Très bien, je vais ranger mes affaires dans mon sac à main. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'aéronef se posa sur le tarmac de Roissy - Charles de Gaulle et se rendit rapidement à son emplacement de stationnement. Kyosuke et Kuroneko, malgré leurs douleurs articulaires, se levèrent rapidement de leur assise et sortirent de l'aéronef.

Après s'être soumis aux nombreux contrôles aux frontières et avoir récupéré leurs effets personnels, le couple japonais s'était lové confortablement sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi parisien typique, qui filait déjà vers le 6e arrondissement à toute allure. Ce samedi matin, la circulation était peu dense : l'autoroute qui reliait l'aéroport à la capitale était quasi vide. Ils eurent ainsi le luxe de pouvoir se rendre rapidement à leur hôtel tout en profitant du paysage urbain.

La berline sillonnait désormais les rues de l'arrondissement. Kyosuke admirait les vertes allées du jardin du Luxembourg, devant lequel le taxi passait, tandis que Kuroneko, pas encore tout à fait éveillée, somnolait, son visage aux yeux mi-clos reposant sur l'avant-bras du grand frère de Kirino. Kyosuke, conscient de l'état de son amie, conclut qu'ils allaient probablement passer la journée à l'hôtel, lui qui était si avide de commencer la visite des musées et des jardins de la Ville-Lumière. Il soupira. Les visites qu'il avait planifié pour ce jour-ci étaient sûrement forfaites.

Après un trajet de quarante minutes, le taxi les déposa sur le parvis de leur hôtel. C'était une bâtisse luxueuse, d'un style haussmannien très classique. Très rapidement, un groom s'occupa de prendre les bagages du couple. Kyosuke, suivi de prêt par Kuroneko, entrèrent dans le hall. Celui-ci était vaste et luxueux ils firent ainsi leurs premiers pas sur une impeccable moquette écarlate, intimidés par l'immense lustre doré pendant au dessus d'eux. Aux murs recouverts de boiserie et de papier-peint étaient accrochées diverses toiles, toutes reproductions de célèbres œuvres de la Renaissance, et encadrées par d'épais cadres en bois verni plutôt baroques. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite fontaine, où l'on pouvait contempler des chérubins en marbre cracher de l'eau sur le bords du bassin de pierre. Dans l'ensemble, la décoration était riche et surtout assez classique.

Kuroneko, un peu revitalisée après sa sieste dans la voiture, souffla doucement à l'oreille de Kyosuke :« Je me demande combien d'ampoules se trouvent sur le lustre, pas toi ? »

Il répondit, non sans humour :« Cela ne me préoccupes pas vraiment, kuro. Par contre, si les compter t'amuses, lance-toi. Je t'attendrai dans la chambre... »

Faisant mine d'être outrée, elle lui adressa sèchement :« Baka ! » .

Kyosuke se rendit au comptoir, afin de confirmer la réservation et de prendre connaissance des modalités d'occupation des chambres. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il repartit, la clé en main, vers les ascenseurs. Il fit signe à Kuroneko, qui admirait toujours le chandelier avec autant d'ébahissement, de le rejoindre.

Dans la chambre, le décor était certes beaucoup moins faste, mais celle-ci restait digne d'un quatre étoile parisien. L'imposant lit double, un vieux meuble en chêne massif, trônait au centre de la chambre. En face se trouvait une télévision dernier cri, logée dans un meuble plus moderne. Accolé contre la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le jardin du Luxembourg, se trouvait un petit bureau en teck sur lequel était posé des notes adhésives et un téléphone. Ce qui les impressionna le plus, cependant, était la salle de bain. Se trouvant à droite de l'entrée, elle était carrelée de granit rose, et possédait une baignoire jacuzzi de forme cubique, conçue pour accueillir au moins deux personnes.

« Kyosuke ? Je pensais que nous aurions deux lits séparés ? », questionna Kuroneko, intriguée.

- « C'est vrai, il y a eu une erreur. Je vais appeler la réception, histoire qu'ils remplacent le... »

Kuroneko l'interrompit assez sèchement : « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, ce n'est qu'un désagrément mineur. De plus, le lit est assez large pour que nous dormions tout deux indépendamment de chaque côté. »

- « Si tu le dis, pas de soucis. », répondit Kyosuke, rougissant un peu à l'idée qu'il allait partager le lit avec elle.

Kyosuke alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Il faisait plutôt chaud à Paris Kyosuke avait beaucoup transpiré dans le taxi, qui n'était pas très bien climatisé. Il en sortit quelques instant plus tard, et demanda à Kuroneko : « Tu penses être en état de commencer à visiter maintenant ? »

- « Pas vraiment, onii-san, je suis encore épuisée du trajet. Peut-être cet après-midi, pour l'instant je vais me reposer sur le lit. »

Elle s'allongea, et s'enroula dans le dessus de lit, vantant la douceur de celui-ci à Kyosuke, qui ne tarda pas à s'allonger lui aussi. Un peu de repos ne lui fera certainement pas de mal à lui non plus.

« Je suis content d'être avec toi, onii-chan. », soupira-t-elle en agrippant davantage le drap.

- « Tant que ça ? », s'étonna Kyosuke, surpris de cette tendresse inattendue.

- « Viens prendre dans tes bras ta sœur facile à vivre, et tu verras un peu combien je suis contente. », dit-elle en riant un peu.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha lentement d'elle, lui prit délicatement ses deux mains douces, posa sa tête contre son épaule et la serra contre soi. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant que Kyosuke ne relâche son étreinte. Les deux amis se sentaient léger, le câlin ayant été agréable et relaxant. Kuroneko s'allongea à nouveau. Elle versa une petite larme perlant sur le coin de l'oeil, puis s'endormit.


End file.
